


Are You High?

by SaraJaye



Series: The Totally Dorky Adventures Of Usagi And Zoisite's Friendship [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Food, Friendship, Gen, References to Drugs, au - two lifetimes-verse, stoners eat weird food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi can't decide. Zoisite is snarky. Usagi comes up with an idea!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You High?

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, Any, torn between donuts and pizza_

"Ohhhh, what should I do? I've never felt so torn in my short little life!" she wailed. Before her sat the tastiest-looking donuts she'd ever seen in her life. American donuts, deep-fried and golden and covered with sugar. To her left was a big gooey cheese pizza, still steaming from the oven. "Why does everything bad always happen to meeeeee?"

Beside her, Keiichi Saito, also known as Zoisite, looked at her like she was completely crazy. Which he probably thought. Then again, he thought everyone was crazy unless they agreed with him.

"If that's really the worst thing that's ever happened to you, clearly the past two years as Sailor Moon have been one long dream."

"I mean as Usagi!" she snapped, sticking her tongue out. "Don't be mean, Keiichi. What if someone dangled a bowl of tempura and an apple in front of you?"

"Well..." He toyed with a strand of his ponytail. "I'd eat them both! Honestly, where's the rule that you can't have two different foods for one meal?" And Usagi snapped her fingers.

"Why didn't I think of this before? I'll cut up a donut and put it on _top_ of a slice of pizza!" She did a little dance of joy. "That's perfect!" Zoisite's _you're crazy_ look became one of _did she just grow another head?_

"That's the kind of meal stoners eat, Usagi."

"Well, maybe they don't have such bad ideas."


End file.
